1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices, and particularly to a camera module testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
After a processing of manufacturing a camera module, it is difficult to determine whether or not there is a problem of light leakage in the camera module.
Therefore, what is needed is a camera module testing device with means to overcome the described limitations.